Sois ma Valentine
by Ivrian
Summary: Une Saint Valentin particulière pour Spike... ONE SHOT.


_Sois ma Valentine_

**AUTEUR** : Ivrian.

**DISCLAIMER** : Buffy, Spike et le scoobygang appartiennent à Joss Whedon... mais vous commencez à le savoir ! Quant à Ivrian Arden, Ruark Daana et le _Dionysos_, ils sont mon entière propriété, et ce, depuis très longtemps…

**RESUME** : Spike, désespéré par la fin de non-recevoir de Buffy, file à Paris pour se remonter le moral. Il y retrouve un couple d'amis sorciers. Cette rencontre va avoir des conséquences inattendues sur sa relation avec la tueuse.  

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : C'est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite ! Comme le temps passe…

Spike n'avait pas le moral. Mais alors pas du tout. Contemplant son verre de whisky vide, il songea tout à coup au long chemin parcouru ces cinq dernières années. La tueuse… Cette satanée garce ! Quelle idée avait-il eu de vouloir l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ? ! Tous ses problèmes étaient venus de là. S'il n'avait pas fait preuve de tant d'obstination, jamais Dru ne l'aurait quitté, et l'Initiative n'aurait pas implanté cette saleté de puce dans son cerveau !

Que Buffy Summers  soit maudite ! Le comble de l'horreur avait été de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Car il l'aimait. Lui qui avait juré ses grands dieux (ou démons ?) qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus ! 

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil morne autour de lui. Revenir à Paris après tout ce temps était plutôt agréable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Le _Dionysos_ était pourtant un club des plus attrayants, avec de l'excellente musique. Un endroit où il se sentait chez lui.

« Normal, entre monstres ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume en regardant un couple de goules  s'embrasser voracement, deux mètres plus loin.

Le bruit sec d'une bouteille que l'on posait sans douceur sur sa table le fit sursauter. Spike leva les yeux sur une jeune femme rousse d'une grande beauté. Ses yeux en amande et l'ossature fine de son visage la faisaient ressembler à un chat.

— Je crois que tu en as besoin, Spike, fit-elle en lui servant un autre verre.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout ? » Il le vida d'un trait.

— Okay, fit la rousse en s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

— Pas vraiment, Ivrian.

— Et moi, je crois que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien…

William le Sanglant plongea dans le regard félin, et sans bien savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, se retrouva en train de déballer le récit de ses malheurs avec la tueuse. De A jusqu'à Z. Une oreille attentive l'écoutait.

— Et donc, conclut la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de parler, tu t'es convaincu toi-même qu'elle ne t'aimerait jamais ?

— Mais c'est la vérité ! fit-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Et ça me rend dingue !

Un instant de silence s'écoula avant qu'Ivrian ne reprenne la parole. Très doucement.

— Tu ne connais rien de la vérité, Spike. Ni du destin.

— Bon sang ! explosa le vampire. Comment pourrait-elle m'aimer ? ! J'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de la tuer, et elle sait très bien que sans cette puce qui me sert de muselière, je serais loin d'être un gentil toutou !

— Il y a des histoires d'amour qui ont débuté bien plus mal que la tienne, William ! s'exclama Ivrian en souriant.

— Je t'écoute ! la défia Spike. Donne-moi un seul exemple !

— Le mien ! Crois-tu sérieusement que j'aurais imaginé tomber raide dingue de celui qui m'a violée sept ans auparavant ? ! Qui a essayé de tuer mes amis ? ! Un sorcier maléfique ! ?

— Sans compter qu'il est à demi démon ! ironisa Spike. Plus mauvais, tu meurs ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ruark et toi êtes les « Roméo et Juliette » de ce nouveau millénaire !

La jeune femme ignora la pique. Elle se contenta de le fixer longuement, et il eut beaucoup de mal à soutenir ce regard hypnotique. 

— C'est bientôt la Saint-valentin, Spike, reprit-elle enfin. Tu devrais retourner à Sunnydale, et t'atteler sérieusement à la tâche. Tu dois conquérir la tueuse, elle est ta chance. Ta rédemption.

— Qui t'a dit ça ? rétorqua-t-il, immédiatement sur la défensive. Tes dons de prophétesse, peut-être ? !

— Exactement, répondit-elle avec tant de sérieux qu'il se sentit troublé. Rentre donc te reposer et cuver ce whisky. Tu y verras beaucoup plus clair après.

Spike se leva, saisit machinalement la bouteille et s'éloigna en titubant. Ivrian le suivit du regard, pensive. Elle ne sursauta même pas en sentant soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Il va avoir besoin d'un coup de main, tu ne crois pas ? murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

*

            Buffy Summers poussa un profond soupir. Cette patrouille était d'un ennui mortel ! A croire que les vampires et les démons avaient déserté Sunnydale pour partir en vacances ! Les vampires…  il y en avait un en particulier auquel elle s'efforçait vainement de ne pas penser. Malheureusement, son esprit revenait sans cesse vers cet homme et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. 

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Spike pour Paris. A sa grande horreur, Buffy devait bien admettre qu'il lui manquait. Impensable ! C'était juste un instant de faiblesse passager ! Et pourtant…

Toute à ces réflexions déstabilisantes, elle faillit se rendre compte du danger trop tard. Le vampire se précipitant sur elle ne manqua son cou que de quelques millimètres, néanmoins, un pieu bien placé le fit disparaître en poussière.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ! Je me ramollis ! »

Au moment ou une horde de monstres assoiffés surgissait de tous côtés, la tueuse se ressaisit, et leur prouva de façon magistrale qu'elle n'était pas encore finie. Malgré sa confusion mentale. Dans le feu de l'action, elle en vint même à souhaiter que Spike, par un miracle quelconque, revienne de son voyage libéré de sa puce. Avec quelle joie elle mettrait un terme à sa carrière bien remplie !

Des visions du vampire blond entièrement à sa merci la plongèrent dans une surexcitation traîtresse, et lorsqu'elle élimina le dernier suceur de sang, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur de la forte connotation sexuelle de ce fantasme.

— Merde ! 

Et c'était un véritable cri du cœur.

— Buffy ! Tu vas bien ?

La tueuse sursauta en voyant Willow courir à sa rencontre, suivie de près par un Alex hors d'haleine. Elle voulut répondre affirmativement à la question, mais se rendit compte avec une surprise grandissante que c'était loin d'être le cas. Sa gorge était sèche, son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale et son pouls s'emballait. Elle n'était jamais dans cet état après un combat. 

— Je… je…, balbutia-t-elle.

Puis le monde se mit à tournoyer, et elle tomba évanouie aux pieds de ses amis.

*

— Buffy ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !

La voix inquiète de Willow parvint comme étouffée aux oreilles de la tueuse. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Son cou la brûlait.

« Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été mordue ? »

La première vision fut le visage inquiet de Giles penché sur elle. Rupert Giles. Son observateur. Son mentor. Mais aussi et surtout le père qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir et qui bien souvent avait remplacé son géniteur. 

— Comment te sens-tu, Buffy ?

— Fatiguée… , articula-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Une extraordinaire lassitude s'était abattue sur elle. Son corps semblait peser une tonne. Tous ses membres aspiraient au calme.

— … j'ai… juste besoin… de me…reposer… 

Willow échangea un regard angoissé avec Giles.

— … suis… si… fatiguée…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Buffy Summers, tueuse de vampires, plongea dans un profond sommeil. Willow posa une main tendre sur son front, mais ses yeux reflétaient ses pires craintes en se tournant vers Alex et Giles.

— Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit-elle, ça pue la magie à plein nez…

— Et sans doute pas la magie blanche ! ironisa Alex.

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba complètement à plat. Une fois de plus.

Giles ôta ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer machinalement. Willow et Alex savaient pertinemment que ce signe indiquait qu'il était très préoccupé par la situation.

— Willow, dit-il enfin, j'aimerais que Tara et toi m'aidiez à chercher tout ce qui pourrait nous renseigner sur ce qui se passe. Alex, appelle Anya. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour surveiller Buffy. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. 

*

            Buffy s'éveilla vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Elle s'étira langoureusement et contempla la pleine lune qui brillait. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était vingt-trois heures trente. Que diable se passait-il ? Pourquoi dormait-elle ? Elle devrait être en train de patrouiller, de casser du démon… de… Non. Rien de tout ça. Elle devrait être auprès de son amour. L'homme de sa vie. Le vampire de ses rêves. Le…

— Buffy ! Dieu soit loué, tu es enfin réveillée !

Cette exclamation soulagée venait d'Alex, qui passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Alex, murmura la tueuse. Où est mon amour ?

— Heu… pardon, Buffy… tu disais ?

— Spike… Mon merveilleux chéri… Où est-il ?

— Anya ! ! ! hurla Alex, épouvanté. Viens vite, on a un sacré problème sur les bras ! ! !  

Buffy sauta hors du lit. Son cœur chantait d'allégresse. L'amour y était rentré avec la soudaineté d'une tornade. Elle avait envie de danser, de rire.

— Oh, Alex ! Je l'aime tant ! s'écria-t-elle. Où est-il ? Où est mon bien-aimé ?

Alex se retourna d'un bond, fou de rage, pour se trouver face à une Anya médusée.

— Bon dieu ! Foutu Spike ! Ce coup-ci, il a eu recours à la magie noire ! Je vais tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ce fumier !

— Heu… mon chéri, murmura Anya. Règle numéro un : ne jamais dire ce genre de choses devant une tueuse, surtout si c'est à propos de l'homme de sa vie.

Une main ferme fit faire volte-face au jeune homme, qui se retrouva à deux centimètres du visage courroucé de son amie.

— Alex ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de mon William ? !

— Buffy…, essaya d'argumenter Anya. Tu n'es pas franchement dans ton état normal. Je crois que nous devrions appeler Giles. Il pourrait t'aider.

— Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! sifflota gaiement la tueuse en lâchant brusquement son meilleur ami. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose : voir mon adoré !

Anya se rapprocha doucement d' Alex.

— Je crois que je préfère encore manger du lapin que de la voir dans cet état, dit-elle à voix très basse.

— Il faut prévenir Willow, Tara et Giles, souffla doucement le jeune homme en réponse. On l'enferme et on file à la boutique. Essaie de faire diversion.

— C'est fou ce que tu es drôle, mon chéri ! siffla Anya, furieuse. Et comment suis-je supposée faire diversion ? 

— Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Dis-lui qu'on va chercher Spike et le lui ramener !

— Mais enfin, Alex ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il est à Paris !

— Je le sais bien, mais visiblement, elle, elle ne s'en souvient pas !

Buffy chantonnait gaiement tout en fouillant dans sa garde-robe. Elle en sortit un déshabillé de soie noire.

— Je l'ai piqué à maman, fit-elle avec espièglerie. 

— Buffy ? commença Anya. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Te préparer pendant qu'Alex et moi on va chercher Spike.

— Ce sera une merveilleuse surprise pour lui ! renchérit Alex. 

Buffy eut une moue désappointée.

— Mais j'aurais aimé aller lui faire un petit coucou dans sa crypte ! bouda-t-elle.

— On ne t'a pas dit ? improvisa Alex. Il n'y est pas ! Il fait faire des petits travaux d'aménagement, aussi, provisoirement, il habite chez moi ! 

— Oui, oui, tout à fait ! aquiesça vigoureusement Anya.

Le mensonge eut l'air de fonctionner, signe que la tueuse n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. 

— Allez-y vite ! Je vous attends. Et quand il sera là, n'oubliez pas de vous éclipser discrètement… Ce soir, c'est la Saint-valentin !

Alex et Anya fermèrent soigneusement la porte à clef derrière eux, tout en écoutant Buffy chanter à pleins poumons « Un jour mon prince viendra ».

— Brrr ! frissonna Alex. Ça fait froid dans le dos !

Le jeune couple s'éloigna à pas rapide en direction de la boutique de magie.

La tueuse fit une rapide toilette, enfila le déshabillé, vaporisa quelques gouttes de parfum sur ses seins et brossa vigoureusement sa chevelure dorée. Elle patienta pendant dix minutes, puis décida que c'était décidément bien trop long et arracha brutalement la porte de la chambre. Son merveilleux vampire l'attendait. Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne…

*

            Spike poussa la porte de la crypte avec un soupir de soulagement. Enfin chez soi ! Il contempla longuement les lieux et se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. La touche féminine, peut-être ? Il posa son sac et sa veste en cuir sur un fauteuil avant de s'effondrer sur le sofa. S'étirant longuement, il décontracta ses muscles fatigués.

« Que diable pouvait-elle bien faire ? Patrouiller, sans doute ! Chercher à éliminer ceux de sa race ! Toujours pareil ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume. 

La porte de la crypte s'ouvrit lentement, et le vampire crut tout d'abord qu'il était en train de rêver. Là, sur le seuil, l'objet de ses désirs venait d'apparaître, sa silhouette parfaite nimbée de la pâle clarté lunaire. Elle ôta son manteau et le laissa négligemment tomber à terre. Un déshabillé de soie noire dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait les courbes voluptueuses de son corps.

La respiration de Spike se bloqua. Elle était là. Elle était vraiment là. Ce n'était pas la Saint-valentin, c'était Noël avec deux mois de retard !

— Mon amour, murmura l'apparition. Tu es ici, je le savais !

— Heu… Poussin…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet plein de sensualité. Spike se détacha le premier, hors d'haleine, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait.

— Tueuse… Tu vas bien ou c'est moi qui déraille ?

— Oh, Spike ! Mon amour, mon chéri ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! soupira Buffy en se pressant contre son torse musclé.

Spike n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. C'était merveilleux ! Le paradis existait peut-être vraiment, après tout…

— Buffy… mon amour…

Et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se donna tout entier dans ce baiser, et elle y répondit avec une ardeur qui le combla. Ses mains se mirent à courir le long de ses épaules, dénudèrent lentement les seins fermes emprisonnés dans la soie noire. Les globes nacrés aux pointes durcies apparurent dans toute leur splendeur.

— Buffy… ça me rend fou quand je vois que tu me veux à ce point ! 

— J'ai envie de toi, William, murmura la jeune femme.

Pas Spike. William. Soudain, il eut envie de devenir l'homme qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Il avait autrefois été un rêveur, un poète, un romantique. Avec ou sans âme, si Buffy était à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de redevenir tout ça. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, et chercha à nouveau ses lèvres avec une douce ferveur.

« Non, quelque chose ne colle pas. »

Il aurait voulu faire taire la voix dans sa tête, mais cette petite phrase se mit à résonner de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en devenir assourdissante. Il repoussa brusquement la jeune femme, contempla longuement ses yeux remplis d'adoration. Même follement amoureuse, Buffy Summers n'était pas du genre adorateur. C'est alors qu'il vit la trace sur son cou. Une morsure.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Sans répondre, Spike huma l'odeur de la morsure. Un onguent particulier, utilisé pour les envoûtements amoureux. L'odeur en était unique, et donc facilement reconnaissable. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à enduire les canines d'un vampire de ce produit ! Spike n'avait vu qu'une fois se produire cette sorte de sortilège, très ancien et très efficace. Mais il s'en souvenait avec précision, et pour cause : l'envoûtement avait été mal fait, et les deux amants avaient fini par s'entretuer ! 

Il émit un grondement qui trahit sa frustration grandissante. Quel qu'il fut, celui où celle qui avait fait ça souhaitait lui offrir un cadeau. Mais voilà, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'accepter.

« Si tu lui fais l'amour, planque-toi vite à l'autre bout de la terre ! Parce lorsqu'elle sera libérée du sortilège, elle te tuera ! »

Spike poussa un soupir découragé tandis que Buffy commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille.

*

— Je vous assure, Giles ! Si vous l'aviez vue, ça vous aurait carrément flanqué la pétoche ! s'écria Alex.

— Je crois que c'était encore plus effrayant que des lapins ! approuva Anya avec ferveur.

Giles secoua pensivement la tête.

— Et vous dîtes qu'elle est persuadée d'être amoureuse de Spike ?

— Plus que ça ! Elle en est intimement convaincue ! Pouah ! ! ! Heureusement qu'il est à l'autre bout du monde !

— Alex, énonça calmement Giles, Paris n'est pas exactement le bout du monde…

— Il y a de la sorcellerie la-dessous, Giles, fit Willow, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose de très puissant… j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

— Maléfique ? s'enquit Tara en regardant sa compagne.

— Pas forcément, mais c'est certainement quelqu'un qui connaît Spike et ses sentiments pour Buffy. Peut-être quelqu'un qui veut lui rendre service.

Quatre paires d'yeux soupçonneux convergèrent dans la direction de la jeune sorcière.

— Eh ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

— Willow, commença Tara sur un ton accusateur.

— Je t'assure ! Celui ou celle qui a fait ça a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que moi ! 

Le petit groupe resta songeur un long moment.

— Bon, en premier lieu nous devons découvrir qui est l'auteur de cette comédie surréaliste, reprit Giles. On n'arrivera à rien sans ça.

— Je peux peut-être vous y aider ? lança soudain une voix féminine.

Le groupe eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna comme un seul homme.

*

            Spike était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre ses instincts en la maintenant aussi loin de lui que possible.

— Spike, susurra la tueuse, comptes-tu rester longtemps derrière ce sofa ? 

— Ecoute, amour, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, et je n'ai aucune envie de mourir !

— Pourquoi me parles-tu de mourir ? Tu es déjà mort !

— Parce que je retournerai en poussière si je te touche et que le sortilège est ensuite rompu !

Buffy contourna vivement le canapé, mais Spike fut plus rapide et alla se réfugier derrière une table. 

— Spike… , fit-elle, enjôleuse. Fais-moi l'amour ! 

« Seigneur ! Comment pouvait-on imposer une torture pareille à un homme ? ! »

C'était la nuit de la Saint-valentin, et lui, William le sanguinaire, passait son temps à jouer à cache-cache avec la tueuse au lieu de l'aimer passionnément. Le monde à l'envers !

Spike calcula la distance qui séparait la table de sa chambre, et se prépara à piquer un sprint. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'un coup bien appliqué à la base du genou le propulsa à terre.

— Je te tiens, mon amour ! fit Buffy en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

Il était fait comme un rat. Pris au piège. Et sans aucune envie de lutter davantage contre les pulsions sauvages qui le poussaient vers elle. 

*

Les scoobies contemplaient avec stupéfaction le curieux spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Sur le seuil de la boutique, une rousse élancée tenait fermement par l'oreille (ce qui ne semblait guère plaisant) un grand homme brun, d'une séduction diabolique. Les yeux gris de l'homme exprimaient un agacement amusé. Celui d'un gamin espiègle pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

— Giles, vous connaissez ces personnes ? demanda Willow, stupéfaite.

— Heu… Non. Vous êtes ?

— Des amis de Spike, répondit tranquillement la rousse. Je me nomme Ivrian Arden, et voici Ruark Daana.

Le sursaut de stupéfaction de Giles n'échappa nullement à Willow, qui murmura doucement :

— Vous les connaissez de réputation… ?

— Les Daana sont une puissante famille de sorciers… à demi-démons, répondit-il sur le même ton. La famille Arden, quant à elle, est bien connue des cercles de magie blanche.

— Comment avez-vous connu Spike ? intervint Anya, curieuse.

— Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! répondit Ruark avec un sourire charmeur. Je vous la raconterai un autre jour, d'accord ?

Ivrian lui jeta un coup d'œil sans aménité.

— Est-ce que je t'ai dit de l'ouvrir ? !

— Chérie, c'est la Saint-valentin ! Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ?

Devant l'expression furibonde de la jeune femme, il se tut. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe d'amis.

— C'est cet imbécile qui est la cause directe de la transformation de la tueuse ! reprit-elle. Il y a quelques jours, Spike et moi avons discuté. Il était si malheureux que Ruark m'a suggéré de lui donner un coup de main. Evidemment, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il avait en tête de jeter un sort à Buffy Summers pour qu'elle en tombe amoureuse ! Je croyais juste qu'il allait me proposer de la convaincre ! 

— Et bien, ça a formidablement bien marché ! s'exclama Anya, admirative. Comment diable vous y êtes-vous pris ?

— Ma foi, c'est la tueuse ! fit Ruark en haussant les épaules. Il était facile de l'approcher sous l'apparence d'un vampire et de lui inoculer la potion en la mordant. Le reste, c'est un jeu d'enfant !

— Ça t'a quand même pris 24 heures pour y arriver ! le coupa Ivrian, mordante.

— Oui, elle est plutôt coriace. J'ai du répéter un nombre incalculable de fois la formule !

Tara jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à la jeune femme.

— Mais vous, comment avez-vous su qu'il avait jeté ce sort à Buffy ?

— Parce que j'ai été assez idiot pour le lui avouer ! 

L'air mortifié du sorcier faillit les faire éclater de rire. Sa compagne lui envoya un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac.

— Tu as bien fait ! Ma réaction aurait été cent fois pire si je l'avais appris par quelqu'un d'autre !

— Et moi, murmura Alex, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Spike avait été ici et non à Paris…

Ivrian et Ruark échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

— Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il est rentré à Sunnydale !

— Oh, non ! fit Giles en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Les scoobies échangèrent des regards effondrés.

— Okay, j'ai compris ! fit Ruark d'un air dégagé. La première chose à faire, c'est de rompre le charme…

— Et bien ! Il était temps que tu te décides ! riposta aigrement Ivrian. Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, non ? !

— Ivy…

— Tais-toi, Ruark ! Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai arriver à te pardonner !

Ruark poussa un profond soupir. La salle se mit à trembler. Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent deux brasiers incandescents tandis qu'il commençait à psalmodier. L'atmosphère était lourde de puissance. Mais une puissance contrôlée. Si Ruark Daana avait autrefois été voué au mal, il domestiquait parfaitement les ténèbres qui étaient en lui, désormais. Lentement, le temps s'effilocha et le sort se brisa…

*

            Spike n'en pouvait plus. Il la voulait. Ça le rendait enragé. Il fallait qu'elle soit à lui ! Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Depuis quand avait-il une conscience ? Faisant taire une bonne fois pour toutes ses hésitations, il referma ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la fit basculer sous lui, s'emparant voracement de sa bouche.

— D'accord, fit-il en relevant la tête. Si tu veux de moi, je suis à toi !

Une gifle magistrale le ramena immédiatement sur terre.

— Spike ! Mais tu es devenu dingue ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Si le vampire avait retrouvé son âme en cet instant, il n'aurait pas été plus stupéfait. Un violent coup au plexus le plia en deux, tandis que Buffy se relevait, furieuse.

— Espèce de sale type ! Que m'as-tu fait ? hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as jeté un sort pour que je devienne ton objet sexuel, c'est ça ? ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Un salaud répugnant !

— Poussin… je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure ! plaida le vampire.

— Arrête de m'appeler « Poussin » ! C'est ridicule ! hurla la jeune fille. Tu ne recules devant rien pour arriver à tes fins, hein, Spike ? ! Tous les moyens sont bons !

Se relevant, il nota avec stupeur qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était vraiment blessée de penser qu'il ait pu lui faire ça. Il devait la convaincre de son innocence. 

— Buffy, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en supplie… Ecoute-moi !

Elle se détourna avec mépris. 

— T'écouter ? Je crois que je l'ai beaucoup trop fait, Spike. Nous allons reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes : tu vas te tenir hors de ma vue ! cracha-t-elle avec un ultime regard.

Elle avait presque atteint la sortie lorsque la voix du vampire, très douce, l'arrêta :

— Tueuse ? Tu oublies ta veste.

*

            Elle tournait depuis des heures dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se conduire aussi stupidement. Si un sort pouvait être aussi puissant, elle avait intérêt à se méfier, à l'avenir !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. Si jamais c'était cet imbécile de vampire qui venait encore la tourmenter, elle allait se faire une joie de l'envoyer _ad patres_ ! Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Buffy devina immédiatement son identité. Ruark Daana. Giles lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à la boutique de magie. Elle avait refusé de recevoir ce couple de sorciers, ne se sentant pas capable d'accepter leurs excuses. Se ressaisissant, la tueuse voulut lui claquer la porte au nez mais un simple geste du sorcier bloqua la poignée.

— Buffy, il faut qu'on parle…

— Très bien, fit-elle froidement. Vous avez cinq minutes. Dîtes ce que vous avez sur le cœur et puis dégagez ou c'est moi qui me charge de vous faire déguerpir ! Et vous risquez de ne pas apprécier la méthode !

Ruark poussa un profond soupir.

— Buffy, je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez furieuse contre moi…

— Encore heureux !

— … mais vous ne devez pas l'être envers Spike. Il ignorait tout de mon plan. 

Buffy voulait rester en colère, mais il y avait au fond des yeux de cet homme une lueur de sincérité, de… souffrance, qui ne trompait pas. D'un geste, elle l'invita à entrer.

— Allez-y, racontez-moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça… si vous le pouvez !

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

— En fait, je pense que d'une certaine manière, je… m'identifie à Spike.

— Comment ? !

Buffy était stupéfaite. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

— Oui, reprit doucement Ruark. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé sans espoir pendant sept ans une femme à qui j'ai infligé le pire. J'ai souffert comme un damné à l'idée qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais… Et pourtant, le miracle a eu lieu. Elle a fini par partager mes sentiments.

La tueuse écoutait cette confession, absolument fascinée. Elle devinait combien cela devrait être difficile pour lui de raconter cela à une étrangère.

— Lorsque j'ai vu Spike aussi malheureux, j'ai songé que je pouvais lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il connaisse enfin le bonheur, lui aussi, expliqua-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Buffy. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que vous aussi, vous aviez votre libre arbitre. 

La Tueuse le regarda longuement, le jaugeant, puis un demi-sourire finit par jouer sur ses lèvres.

— Dîtes-moi, Monsieur Daana, y a-t-il beaucoup de femmes qui peuvent rester longtemps fâchées contre vous ?

— Non, répondit Ruark avec une moue séductrice. Une seule.

Buffy Summers éclata de rire.

*

            Il était deux heures du matin. Depuis qu'Ivrian était passée quelques heures plus tôt afin de lui expliquer le « dérapage » de Ruark, Spike tournait en rond dans sa crypte comme un animal pris au piège. Allons ! Il pouvait tirer un trait sur la tueuse ! Elle ne voudrait certainement plus jamais lui adresser la parole… Ah ! S'il avait eu Ruark Daana sous la main, avec quelle joie il aurait planté ses canines dans son cou pour le saigner à mort ! 

            Lorsqu'un coup sec fut frappé à la porte, le vampire bouillait tellement de rage qu'il alla ouvrir à toute volée, bien décidé à passer ses nerfs sur l'inconscient qui osait venir le déranger dans sa tanière.

— Quoi encore ? !!! hurla-t-il.

Avant de s'arrêter net. Buffy se tenait sur le seuil. Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif devant sa mauvaise humeur, et il resta planté là, les bras ballants, bouche bée.

— Spike, susurra la tueuse, puis-je au moins entrer ?

Il recula d'un bond, horrifié.

— Bon dieu ! Il a remis ça ! Il lui a jeté un autre sort ! s'écria-t-il. Va-t-en immédiatement, tueuse !

— Spike…

— Si je mets la main sur Ruark, je l'étripe !

— Pourrais-tu te taire et m'écouter ? demanda Buffy avec une patience ostensible.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle attendit patiemment qu'il l'invite à entrer, alors que tout en elle brûlait d'envie de le bousculer. Il sembla le comprendre, car son habituel petit sourire moqueur apparut, et il s'adossa avec désinvolture au chambranle de la porte, la mettant ainsi au défi de forcer le passage.

— Spike…, commença-t-elle, mi-agacée, mi-implorante.  

— C'est bon, tu peux entrer ! fit-il en haussant les épaules et en s'écartant du passage. Mais le jour ou tu sauras ce que tu veux… Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais un salaud répugnant et tu ne souhaitais plus me revoir !

Buffy le regarda sans aménité.

— J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Ruark, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ah ! fit-il, un peu calmé.

Que son ami ait pris la peine d'aller trouver la jeune fille le toucha profondément.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est un sacré phénomène, hein ? 

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était encore plus maléfique que moi.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué son changement ? demanda la tueuse.

— L'amour, souffla Spike en se rapprochant jusqu'à la toucher. 

Elle se sentit rougir.

— Il m'a expliqué que tu n'étais pour rien dans tout ça, qu'il avait agi de sa propre initiative et que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir ! lança-t-elle d'une seule traite.

— Et bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il te l'affirme pour que tu le croies ! lacha-t-il avec amertume.

— Parce que tu crois que j'aurais du te faire confiance ? !

— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je suis William le sanguinaire ! Spike, le vampire ! Le monstre !  hurla-t-il. Tout le monde sait bien que je suis tout sauf digne de confiance !   

Buffy se relaxa. Il était en colère. Bien. Parfait. C'était ça qui était normal entre eux. La colère, la haine. Deux ennemis mortels. C'était beaucoup moins déstabilisant que tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Elle se mit à hurler aussi fort que lui.

— C'est quand même gonflé de ta part de sortir des trucs pareils ! Qui avait décidé d'ajouter ma tête à son tableau de chasse, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? !

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Et bien maintenant, figure-toi que c'est d'autre chose dont je crève d'envie !

— Moi aussi ! 

Ils se regardèrent, interloqués d'avoir pu laisser échapper ces phrases révélatrices.  La colère de Spike se mua en jubilation intense lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce que sous-entendait l'exclamation furieuse de Buffy. Et celle-ci se troubla en voyant le changement d'expression de son compagnon.

— Heu… Il faut que j'y aille ! bafouilla-t-elle en calculant rapidement combien de temps il lui faudrait pour atteindre la sortie. 

Elle voulut s'élancer, mais un bras musclé la retint par la taille et l'attira contre un torse aussi dur que le granit. Son regard effrayé croisa celui, infiniment sensuel, du vampire.

— C'est la saint-valentin, Buffy, murmura-t-il doucement. Ne pouvons-nous pas nous accorder une trêve ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? souffla-t-elle en retour.

— Sois ma Valentine. S'il te plait, Buffy.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent, et leurs peaux s'embrasèrent à ce contact si intime. Chacun fut emporté dans un monde inconnu. Plus de tueuse. Plus de vampire. Rien qu'un homme et une femme qui se découvrent. Buffy se dégagea la première, bouleversée au plus profond de son être.

— C'est impossible, Spike, murmura-t-elle en reculant.

S'il la touchait encore une fois, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Mais il ne devait pas le savoir. A aucun prix.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. On pourrait être heureux ensemble, Buffy…

— C'est ça ! ricana-t-elle. L'amour façon vampire, j'ai déjà donné !

— Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît.

La voix de Spike était implorante. Buffy s'efforça de conserver une attitude neutre.

— Il n'y a rien à gâcher. Tant que tu ne te mettras pas dans la tête qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, je refuse de te voir, Spike.

Il haussa les épaules, désabusé.

— Retour à la case départ ! fit-il tristement.

Buffy lui jeta un regard glacé. Tout son être tremblait sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour s'imposer cette ligne de conduite. Le sortilège mettait peut-être du temps à s'effacer, qui sait ? Elle avait curieusement l'impression de passer à côté de l'essentiel. Mais tant pis, la tueuse ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle avait déjà eu son compte avec Angel et Riley…  

Spike lui céda le passage et la regarda sortir de la crypte, et de sa vie, dans une certaine mesure.

— Mais je n'abandonne pas, Tueuse, murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es ma chance, ma rédemption. Et un jour, je te le prouverai. 

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Dehors, une jeune fille fragile se mit à marcher à pas rapide. Des larmes salées coulaient le long de ses joues blêmes. 

FIN 


End file.
